Today, our social custom becomes more open than ever before because it is more obviously influenced by western civilization. We expose more skin and hair on our bodies than before because now we often wear clothes of western modern style. We sometimes think that hair may uglify our appearance, so more and more men and women like to use a razor to eliminate some of their hair. However, there are many types of shavers on the market now, some of them are not water-proof, some are not detachable and washable, some are difficult to assemble. Eventually, the interior of them can be very dirty and not safe enough. Because of these disadvantages, the present invention is a new structure of a razor which is easily cleaned and washed. So the present invention really provides the user a safe and neat product.